


No Mercy

by delicate_mageflower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/delicate_mageflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Most of their relationship outside of their home seems to just automatically default to leaving Hawke in charge. She leads her friends and companions in nearly everything they do and no one could really tell you how it happened, but no one would ever think to question or protest it either. Hawke in charge is simply the natural dynamic amongst the little family she's acquired since coming to Kirkwall, including Anders, and that's fine. Behind closed doors, however..."</i>
</p><p>An attempt at unadulterated sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

"On your knees."

The command sends chills down Hawke's spine, and she obeys without hesitation. Knelt before him, she looks up at Anders's naked form with pleading eyes. He only smirks in response.

Most of their relationship outside of their home seems to just automatically default to leaving Hawke in charge. She leads her friends and companions in nearly everything they do and no one could really tell you how it happened, but no one would ever think to question or protest it either. Hawke in charge is simply the natural dynamic amongst the little family she's acquired since coming to Kirkwall, including Anders, and that's fine. Behind closed doors, however...

Now, alone in their bedroom, Anders pulls hard on Hawke's hair until she has to bite her lip in a vain attempt to stifle a groan, staring her dead in the eyes with determined intensity. He lets go and walks away, leaving her there for a moment, and when he returns she can feel him coming up behind her. Kneeling with her, he reaches around and sharply grabs both of her wrists, and a short gasp escapes her lips. He breaks his grip with one hand as he adjusts to squeeze both of her wrists in the other, and he procures a length of rope to bind them. He takes a moment to firmly grab her ass and spank, causing Hawke to jump on her knees and make a small yelp, then reaches back around and pulls on her arms to test its hold, and once he is pleased with it he moves to stand facing her once again. Her hands, however bound, are still hanging loosely in front of her, leaving potential for limited use.

Anders begins to stroke his cock before her, watching her carefully as she instinctively licks her lips.

"Good girl."

His voice sounds slightly deeper than it normally does, raspier, the very echo of lust itself. Hawke sighs deeply, her own voice adjusting accordingly, before Anders places his free hand on the back of her head and begins to pull once again.

"Is _this_ what you want, Marian?"

His eyes remain steady on hers as she watches his hand fervently move up and down his cock.

"Mm, yes. Yes, messere."

"Then earn it."

And with that she moves her head forward and takes him into her mouth, head bobbing fiercely as she pushes herself to get him closer and closer to her throat. The positioning is slightly awkward and difficult, but she is able to move her arms just enough to grip his balls, and now he's the one biting his lip and sighing. She summons a small amount of electricity into the tips of her index fingers, her favourite trick she learned from him, and his grip on her hair becomes so tight it makes her eyes water.

"Yes, Marian. Just like that. Fuck..."

She's managed to take him all in now, moving faster and more aggressively than before, swallowing each time she makes it to the base and revelling in each and every one of the little sounds he makes, up to and including the loud moan he emits as he comes into her mouth and she keeps her hold long enough to suck out every last drop of it.

He abruptly removes his grip on her hair and her head drops from the momentary surprise of no longer having it held up for her. He replaces her hair with her neck, however, and holds onto it firmly enough to pull her to her feet but gently enough not to really hurt her. Not yet.

Hawke's neck still in hand, he guides her to their bed and lies her on her back. Her breath is heavy and ragged as he straddles her and tightens his grip. His other hand moves between her legs and he presses two fingers against her clit, first brushing them against the lips so he can feel how very wet she is. He lowers his head to her chest and takes a nipple into his mouth, biting down and sucking without mercy, letting go only to move on to the other one, hard enough to leave marks. She cries out and he can already sense that this is going to be a loud one, hardening simply at the thought of her screaming for him.

Suddenly he reclaims his hands and pushes himself off of her to reposition. Now knelt before her, he pushes her legs apart and places them over his shoulders one at a time before burying his face against her swollen clit, licking and sucking and nipping at it relentlessly until her legs are shaking and he's digging his fingers into her hips trying to hold her down, the volume of her moans increasing with each one. She's shouting his name, shouting to the Maker, shouting incoherently, struggling to keep still as she comes.

"Please...please, Anders..."

Her voice is barely above a whisper now, broken and shaking just like the rest of her. He has moved back into an upright position, still on his knees, and he takes in the sight of her for just a moment. Her pupils obscenely large but her eyelids heavy, lying there with her tied hands pressed against her chest, breasts complete with obvious bite marks, desperately trying to catch her breath, teeming with desire. He smiles to himself for a quick second before slapping her hard across the face and taking in the deep moan that follows.

"You will remember to whom you are speaking, serah. Do you understand me?"

"Mmmmmm...yes, messere."

He moves to grip her throat, squeezing just hard enough to make her moan once more.

"Remember your place here, you fucking whore."

Anders speaks through gritted teeth and Hawke hums enthusiastically in response, doing her best to meet his eyes. The way he looks at her when they're in these roles feels like it seeps into her very soul, making her ache for him even more.

"Yes, messere."

Anders stands once again, this time pulling up her wrists to a large hook they'd attached to one of the bed posts just for occasions such as this. He ties the end of the rope binding her wrists to it, making sure it's secure, and reclaims his previous position directly on top of her.

"Are you going to be good for me, serah?"

He places his hands back over her already sensitive breasts, pushing against them as he leans over her, using them to support himself. Hawke gently nods and he summons small bursts of his own electricity, one from each hand, and pulses it into her.

"OH FUCK."

Her eyes are wide now, momentarily shooting into the back of her head from pleasure. She must be dripping now and they both know it.

"You will answer me when I speak to you, bitch."

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes, messere, yes. Yes."

The way her voice desperately pours out of her now, it sounds almost like praying, and Anders decides he's kept her waiting long enough.

He pushes himself off of her breasts, using them as leverage as she moans for him once more, and takes his throbbing cock back into his hand, pushing it against her clit for one more quick tease. Just as she begins to emit a lustful sigh, he is inside her, and he is not holding back for one moment.

"Oh, Maker..."

Her legs wrap around his waist, pushing him in deeper, and she inadvertently struggles against the rope holding her hands above her head because she can't keep still, can't keep still, and Anders is pounding himself into her cunt, stretching her as her moaning turns to shouting and her shouting turns to _screaming_ as she twitches against him, struggling to keep her head together enough to move in time with him, eyes wide and jolting into her head over and over as she comes, and he could swear it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He leans so he is now directly on top of her, supporting himself with his elbows digging into the bed, and he's biting her neck as hard as she can take as her screaming grows louder and louder and her thighs involuntarily tighten around him, to which he can only respond by moving harder and faster, and she takes it all.

There is no mercy to be found here, not that she'd want it, and her neck is going to sport the most gorgeous bruises tomorrow. Everyone will stare and try to pretend they don't notice because they'll know exactly where they came from, and the thought of it only fuels them both further now.

Hawke's eyes have closed as she can no longer seem to control her body as it gives into pleasure again and again, so it takes her by surprise when Anders's hand appears against her throat once more, gripping even more firmly than he had yet. He's getting close, she can feel it in the way he's moving and the way his little moans have nearly turned into growls.

"Look. At. Me."

Her eyes shoot open and she tries to concentrate on keeping them locked on his, on that stare, and her hips are bucking more wildly and her whole body is tingling, and she's no longer sure how much she can take.

No mercy here. No mercy.

For as harsh as he's been on her and as stretched out as she is, Anders can still feel her growing tighter and tighter against his cock and she comes again and he realises that he can't go on any longer himself as he leans his face directly against her ear.

"Come for me, Marian. Come for me just one more time."

And she screams, screams like she never has before, and he moans as he comes inside her, eyes rolling as he collapses on top of her still shaking body.

He pauses for a moment to catch his breath and manages to will himself up just long enough to take down her arms and unbind her wrists, simply letting the rope drop to the floor as he stumbles back into bed and wraps his arms around her, gently kissing her anywhere and everywhere he can reach.

"Was that good for you, love? Was everything alright?"

Although it's almost pointless to ask, as he can still feel her moving against him, riding out the aftershocks. She only hums contentedly in reply, her head somehow both light and heavy from coming as hard and as much as she had, and he just pulls her closer and she places a hand over the arm he's simply let fall across her chest and they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I have no idea what I'm doing. Please be nice.


End file.
